Folhas Caídas
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Outono. A estação marcada por Pansy, o refúgio de Draco." DMPP


**Nome do autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Folhas Caídas**

**Capa: http : / / i555 . photobucket . com / albums / jj472 / sly-lestrange / folhas_cadas . jpg (retirem os espaços ^^)**

**Ship: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson com insinuações de Draco/Hermione HAHAHAH**

**Gênero: Drama**

**Classificação: K+**

**Observação: Pós- Última Batalha de Hogwarts**

* * *

**Folhas Caídas**

_Por Lestrange_

O vento ameno fazia esvoaçar os ramos longos e fortes das árvores. Assim como fazia esvoaçar os negros e longos cabelos dela.

As folhas duras e amarelecidas adejavam sobre a copa das árvores. As mais frágeis caíam no chão com um movimento suave e sublime sem qualquer som. Até alguém, algum passo, as comprimir contra o solo. Então, como um vidro se parte em mil estilhaços, assim a folha, antes viva, depois morta, e, por fim, despedaçada pela decepção de não pertencer a mais nenhum elemento. Estava sozinha. Por sua própria conta.

Pansy Parkinson sabia o objectivo do encontro que ele tinha marcado num parque que nem mesmo ela prestou, alguma vez. Apenas sabia que, no Outono, o parque era desprovido de qualquer protecção. _Folhas enrijecidas pela vida e decepcionadas por esta ter sido tão curta. _

-x-

Um vestido escuro e comum caía-lhe no corpo mantendo as suas formas esbeltas, como uma escultura. A temperatura amena permitia que não precisasse de aquecimento à sua pele. Ao contrário da sua alma que, mais do que nunca, estava gélida e seca, tal como aquelas folhas que ela ia pisando, pronta a ser despedaçada ao mínimo toque ou à mínima palavra.

Encostado a uma árvore igual a todas as outras, Draco olhava o vazio. Um horizonte sem fim e sem sentido. Não prestou atenção aos passos que se aproximavam dele. O pensamento não lho permitia fazê-lo. Inconscientemente, os seus olhos cinzentos encontravam as íris castanhas, do mais singelo que ele já tinha visto, como se tivessem prostradas no céu, e como se as nuvens acinzentadas, que encobriam o denso e impenetrável céu azul, fossem os cabelos ondulados que ele bem conhecia...

Com um simples e frágil toque, ele despertou. Encarou-a. Como se a covardia turvasse os seus olhos e estes ficassem ainda mais impenetráveis. Pansy conseguia perceber, a uma enorme distância, onde o pensamento de Draco Malfoy estava e percebeu que a sua mente sempre estava ocupada por _ela_. A eterna _sangue-de-lama_ era a culpada. _Ela_.

Bastava então um toque, uma vibração inconstante e mais fria na sua alma e, por fim, esta partiu-se em milhares de fragmentos incapazes de serem recuperados sem entrar na mais profunda decepção de Pansy.

Não tinha sido Granger a culpada por nada. Ela tinha sido apenas um intermediário, mas ele… Por dias, semanas, meses, talvez anos, havia-a escondido atrás da sua covardia e medo. Draco era assim. Medroso, covarde e com uma capacidade extraordinária de decepcionar sem limites ou sem pensar duas vezes. Falso, outro adjectivo para descrever o mais novo dos Malfoys. Tinham sido anos... anos a conviver com ele e nunca tinha suspeitado de algum engano. Para Pansy, de quem menos ela esperava, foi de onde a mais dolorosa decepção renasceu.

_É ela._ Uma voz trémula ainda conseguiu ser proferida dos seus lábios vermelhos e aveludados.

Como resposta, Draco virou-se, não querendo encarar a verdade e o resultado de toda a sua mentira. Sabia que da sua boca, nenhuma palavra deveria ser pronunciada. Conseguia adivinhar aquilo que ela sentia. Conseguia quase ouvir o seu coração a bater irregularmente no seu peito. Os seus olhos prostraram o chão. Tinha sido o que Draco sempre havia feito de melhor. Encarar o chão e decepcionar todos aqueles que o rodeavam. Decepcionou a família, mas jamais isso lhe foi relevante. Ao contrário dela. _Os sentimentos não se contêm._ Custou-lhe deixá-la ficar para trás, custou-lhe ver a decepção a invadir os seus profundos e brilhantes olhos. Acima de tudo, decepcionou-se a si próprio. A solução sempre fora óbvia. Fugir.

Começou a caminhar sem olhar para trás. Afastar-se do que não lhe era favorável. A decepção de Pansy Parkinson.

O morto vermelho, misturado com tons de laranja e amarelo, tonificava as folhas sem qualquer valor ou história. Como chamas, mas chamas frias que ardiam silenciosamente e faziam com que todos os sentimentos e todas as verdades do passado virassem cinza e fossem levadas pelo vento macio e sem sombra. Draco desviava-se delas. Não queria ouvir jamais o som de uma alma despedaçada.

-x-

Outono. A estação marcada por Pansy, o refúgio de Draco.

Os vestígios secos de vida continuavam a cair das árvores para embater num chão desprovido de protecção. Tanto para um, como para outro, o parque era uma mera, mas significativa, analogia a um sentimento revelador de, para sempre, se manter presente na mente de ambos.

Nada lhe restava. Ele virou-lhe as costas e ela deixou-se cair. Dançou-lhe na face uma lágrima que encontrou as folhas, a maior das decepções, e deslizou por elas encontrando a terra seca. Para ela tudo tinha acabado e, tal como o parque, só restava aguardar pelo inverno para se refugiar no calor de ninguém.

* * *

**N/A: Fic escrita para o XIV Challenge Relâmapgo do 6V.**

**Agradecimentos à Just pela betagem, à B., à Jeeh e ao Lucas pela pré-leitura deste texto. Fic dedicada à Jeeh, for you \o :****

**Comentários são óptimos e eu quero saber os vossos.**

**Por isso, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
